The invention relates to a utility vehicle with a rigid axle, which can pivot about a swivel pin in a substantially vertical plane.
Such vehicles, for example agricultural tractors, are equipped with a spring suspension for the axle to allow road travel at speeds in excess of 40 km/h. When used in other situations, in particular when working on the land, the spring suspension can be problematic or can even make it impossible to carry out the work properly. As a result, the spring suspensions of these utility vehicles can be disabled as a rule. Typically, the axle is mounted on one or more swinging links extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and with which the cylinder of a hydro-pneumatic spring suspension spring engages.
DE 195 26 346A1 describes the suspension of the steerable rigid axle of a utility vehicle, in which the spring suspension can be disabled by lowering the vehicle structure onto a stop secured onto the or each swinging link. The disadvantage caused by the spring suspension is eliminated as a result of this action; however, the rigid axle is still able to swing about the swivel pin so that when travelling on uneven terrain, the rigid axle is better able to adapt to the ground. However, in very difficult terrain, in particular when travelling across relatively steep hills or when working with a front-load tool, there may be a danger that the vehicle may tip or roll if the axle pivots in an undesirable manner.